1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for an air bag that can be used in a passenger restraining apparatus in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile makers have made demands for reductions in size and weight of a gas generator for an air bag which is used in a passenger restraining apparatus in an automobile. An effective method of responding to these demands for reduced size and weight is to reduce the number of components in the air bag gas generator by simplifying the structure thereof while maintaining required performance and quality levels.
FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,927-B1 (JP-A No. 2002-503584) shows an air bag inflator in which a second chamber 82 is housed within a first chamber 34. A gas outlet orifice 104 of the second chamber 82 is covered by an insulation barrier material 106 which is opened or ruptured when a predetermined pressure is applied thereto from the interior of the second chamber 82.
FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,805-B2 shows an inflator 10 including a first combustion chamber 200 and a second combustion chamber 180 which are separated by a fixed partition wall. An igniter cap 220 inside the first combustion chamber 200 slides axially when pushed by the combustion products of an ignition agent 222.
FIG. 1 of JP-A No. 2001-199303 shows a gas generator for an air bag including two combustion chambers 5a, 5b. 